<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rooftop Heights by tntwme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374189">Rooftop Heights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tntwme/pseuds/tntwme'>tntwme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Andreil's First Year Apart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andreil daily life, Andreil first year apart, Angst and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Rooftops and phones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tntwme/pseuds/tntwme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into the daily life routine of Andreil's first year apart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Andreil's First Year Apart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rooftop Heights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzballsheltiepants/gifts">fuzzballsheltiepants</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/filteredred/gifts">filteredred</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Before he graduates, Andrew gets him and Neil smartphones</li>
<li>(watching Nicky constantly FaceTime with Eric gave him the idea - but he’d never admit that)</li>
<li>(just like he’d never admit he can’t stand the thought of not seeing his blue-eyed junkie every day)</li>
<li>he spends time researching the best on the market</li>
<li>just because it’s also what the rest of the original foxes carry so it would be easy for Neil to stay in touch with them too, wasn’t a factor AT ALL</li>
<li>he takes Neil to the mall when he goes to get them</li>
<li>Andrew picks out a blue phone case</li>
<li>(no, Nicky, it does NOT match the color of Neil’s eyes and if you EVER say that where Neil can hear you I’ll gut you)</li>
<li>Neil picks out an orange one, OFC</li>
<li>the sales woman shows off cases, accessories, extra charging cords, etc</li>
<li>he buys Neil 4 extra chargers so they can be strategically placed EVERYWHERE - no more phone dead excuses</li>
<li>(he’s especially interested in the charging sticks, gets three of those because NEIL)</li>
<li>the woman shows Andrew their display of pop sockets, which he is not interested in - like, how tf can you slide a phone into your pocket with one of those?</li>
<li>They spend the weekend figuring out their phones together</li>
<li>Andrew quickly hates group chats</li>
<li>Neil adores them (at first) because he can talk to Matt and the girls all at once now</li>
<li>After moving, Andrew and Neil text every day and FaceTime almost every night</li>
<li>It’s not the same but it helps</li>
<li>they usually FaceTime while each of them are on their own roof winding down from their respective days</li>
<li>(Neil usually running down his daily frustrations with the freshman, Andrew occasionally giving a grunt in response)</li>
<li>(Neil can still read every tiny facial expression that no one else can see, and it’s enough like their usual evenings, for now)</li>
<li>(they both still miss touches)</li>
<li>It was an especially hard day, followed by a terrible practice session with Jack, when it happened</li>
<li>They were on their roofs, Andrew watching the frustration and exhaustion cross over Neil’s face as he inhaled his cigarette</li>
<li>when suddenly he hears Neil shouting and cursing</li>
<li>all he can see are the bricks of Fox Tower rushing across the screen, then it’s the ground rushing at him for .2 seconds, followed by a loud and terrifying crunch</li>
<li>then black</li>
<li>the phone disconnects</li>
<li>no response to his calls, they immediately go to VM</li>
<li>no response to texts, they sit as unread</li>
<li>Andrew is not panicking</li>
<li>(Andrew is totally panicking)</li>
<li>he’s not getting answers from anyone in Fox Tower; that must mean the worst</li>
<li>10 minutes and nothing</li>
<li>20 minutes and nothing</li>
<li>he’s starting to look at booking flights when he finally gets a call from Wymack</li>
<li>Andrew answers but doesn’t say anything, expecting the worst</li>
<li>he is NOT expecting to hear “Hi” in Neil’s breathless voice</li>
<li>letting out the breath he’d been holding for 40 minutes, Andrew growls, “How bad is it?”</li>
<li>“It’s broken. I don’t think it can be repaired.”</li>
<li>Andrew’s vision starts to go black.</li>
<li>“I’m on my way.”</li>
<li>“Why? It slipped out of my hand. I can go get a new one.”</li>
<li>Andrew stills.</li>
<li>“What?”</li>
<li>He can HEAR the smile in Neil’s voice now.</li>
<li>“I dropped the phone over the side of the roof. No one is in the tower, so I had to jog to Wymack’s to let you know. What, did you think I fell off the roof?”</li>
<li>Andrew is just so done now.</li>
<li>“WTF did you expect me to think? All I could see was the building rushing by and hear you yelling!”</li>
<li>Neil is definitely smirking when he says, “I always told you I’d drag you down with me.”</li>
<li>Two days later, Neil receives an Amazon package</li>
<li>Pop sockets (orange fox paws)</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@filteredred and @fuzzballsheltiepants made me do it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>